¿ Una tarea de navidad y un santa claus con orejas de perro?
by lisahime
Summary: este es un one-shot de navidad de inuyasha... kagome le cuenta lo que es la navidad y inu no le cree, como consecuencia santa se le aparece en noche buena y le encomienda una tarea... ¿Inuyasha aprendera la leccion y creera como las personas creen en esta fecha o todo será en vano? ESPECIAL RETRASADO DE NAVIDAD!


Hola a todos/as! Hace tanto que no hacia fanfics – (lisa con lagrimones)- bueno como hace un tiempo que no escribo fanfics, pensé que podía deleitarlos con un one-shot de navidad de inuyasha, ya sé que no estamos en época de fiestas ni nada por el estilo pero este fanfic se me vino a la mente y no me lo pude sacar…. Así que aquí les va… lean, disfruten y si quieren cuando terminan de leer si no les gusta lanzarme tomates o una ensalada entera… sois bienvenidos!

A LEER!

_¿Una tarea de navidad y…. un santa Claus con orejas de perro?_

_Era casi navidad y todos estaban ansiosos por que llegara, pero como siempre un joven con orejas de perro no estaba del todo convencido de que existía un hombre que vestía con ropa roja y que tenía una gran barba blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies, traía regalos en un carruaje con 7 renos…. O eso era lo que recordaba que le hubiera dicho kagome, tambien le dijo que a los chicos que se portan bien les da regalos muy bonitos, aunque a los chicos que se portan mal y son malos con sus padres no les regalaba nada y en vez de darles regalos les daba mucha tarea para que no tengan ni un solo día de vacaciones…._

_-Pero kagome- decía inuyasha un poco confundido- eso que dices es verdad o…. es una mentira?- preguntaba cabreado al final del relato-_

_-inuyasha-decía kagome- es verdad, aunque no lo creas- decía esto con una mirada de "no vas a matar mis ilusiones, aunque lo quieras"- así que te vas a tener que portar bien conmigo porque sino santa no va a traer regalos-_

_-con esa respuesta, inuyasha se cae de espaldas- kagome- dijo cuando pudo levantarse del suelo debido al golpe- voy a tratar de hacer todo los que pueda- dijo al final resignado- "voy a averiguar si lo del tal santa Claus es real"-pensó para si inuyasha-_

_-en eso, viene shippou en hombros de sango- como van las cosas kagome?- pregunto shippou alegre saltando del hombro de sango para quedar en el hombro de ella- _

_-bien- respondió kagome- ya esta todo preparado para la noche buena y navidad, así que espero que nada salga mal-dijo esto mirando a inuyasha con cara de "si, leí tus pensamientos, no te vas a salir con la tuya"- bueno- dijo kagome cambiando de tema- ya tienen sus tarjetas para santa?- les preguntó a todos los que estaban presentes en la sala- todos asistieron felices, a los ojos de kagome, miroku parecía _ _un niño de la edad de su hermano sokka, porque tenia una mirada cálida y llena de ilusión cada vez que le hablaban de ese ser mágico con ropa roja….- _

_-Señorita kagome- dijo acercándose miroku- ya sabe usted cuando va a llegar santa Claus?- le preguntó con los ojos puestos en su carta- porque no falta mucho para el 25 de diciembre, verdad?- preguntó otra vez esperanzado-_

_-Excelencia-se sumó sango a la conversación-deje de molestar a kagome, porque sino santa no le va a traer regalos y usted se va a quedar muy mal por molestarla- _

_-eh?-dijo miroku- e…esta bien señorita sango- dijo apenado y asustado de no recibir los regalos del 25- no molestaré mas a la señorita kagome- y diciendo esto se fue apenado-_

_-sango… porque hiciste eso?-le preguntó enojada kagome- no debiste hacerlo, además, sango, tu sabes que miroku en estas fechas se pone como un niño pequeño….-termino -_

_- si lo se- dijo sango con la mirada perdida- pero debí hacerlo porque sino no te iba a dejar en paz-termino con un tic naciente en la ceja- (lisa: jajajaja! Sango con un tic en la ceja…. Ya puedo imaginarlo…. Bueno, continuemos)-_

_- la verdad es que no quiero que nada arruine esta maravillosa fiesta que es la navidad…. No quiero que NADIE me la arruine….- termino cortante, mirando a inuyasha determinando que ese alguien era el-_

_-pero debes dejar de ser tan maniática con cada cosa kagome- dijo sango con un tic en la frente-_

_-oye!-dijo kagome enojada-_

_-como será tener a santa Claus cerca, kagome?- preguntó shippou cambiando el tema de la conversación, temiendo que terminara con alguna de las dos chicas lastimada físicamente por la discusión que había empezado a tener lugar entre ellas-_

_-bueno shippou…- dijo kagome- algunas personas dicen que cuando ven a santa, les regalan galletas y leche, porque ese es el regalo que les dan los niños buenos paraqué los mantenga en su lista blanca-_

_-como es eso de la lista blanca?-preguntó confundido shippou-_

_-verás…-contestó kagome- santa tiene en su trineo y tambien en su casa en el polo norte, dos listas; una blanca que contiene a todos los niños buenos del mundo y tambien tiene otra, es una lista negra, en ella están todos los niños malos. Las personas cuentan que en la lista están los niños que son malos con sus padres, y que los maltratan, y hacen mal a otros, a estos niños, están personas cuentan tambien, que santa les ordena a sus renos mágicos, Bodo y Bismark, que les borre la memoria, y que una alguna vez tuvieron una familia, para que aprendan a no ser malos con otras personas-kagome termino contestando seo con lagrimas en sus ojos chocolates, porque ella sufrió eso con un pariente que era malo con su familia- _

_-kagome estas bien?- le preguntó shippou al notar las lagrimas en su rostro- perdóname si hice que recordaras algo malo que te ha pasado- dijo apenado- _

_-no, esta bien- dice kagome mirando el árbol de navidad de 3 metros- oigan ustedes dos- les dijo a miroku y a sokka, quienes estaban curioseando el árbol- dejen eso que sino santa no les va a traer regalos….-_

…

_Ajeno a esto que sucedía dentro de la casa, inuyasha seguía pensando en lo que le dijo kagome sobre santa Claus…_

_-"será verdad lo que me dijo kagome?"-pensaba inuyasha- en eso que estaba meditando sobre lo que había escuchado, inuyasha empezó a escuchar una risa muy particular…_

_-JO JO JO….- escuchaba inuyasha, no se imaginaba que era el mismísimo santa Claus en persona- _

_-quien es?-preguntó inuyasha asustado con colmillo de acero en la mano a la nube blanca que estaba delante suyo- entonces empezó a aparecer la figura de un hombre con traje rojo y…._

_-quien eres?- pregunto inuyasha aun mas asustado- responde- exigió-_

_-inuyasha, inuyasha, sabes que no vengo a hacerte daño- respondió la voz de santa- pero creo que no crees en mi como otras personas creen ¿o me equivoco?-dijo santa apareciendo de repente en frente de inuyasha, lo que provoca que este se cayera al suelo del susto-_

_-P...Pe...Pero…tu que haces aquí?-preguntó inuyasha asustado-_

_-verás inuyasha- respondió santa- he escuchado que tu no crees en mi, ni en esta fecha, y quería preguntarte porque-_

_-bueno…..- empezó inuyasha- esta fecha es muy aburrida, además yo no creo en esas patrañas como la navidad y los regalos- contesto inuyasha-_

_-sabia que ibas a decir eso- dijo santa con un tic en el ojo- por eso vine hasta aquí, precisamente para encomendarte una tarea…. Quiero que seas mi asistente para entregar los regalos de navidad esta noche…-terminó con determinación-_

_-que?- preguntó inuyasha incrédulo- yo soy un guerrero, no un "ayudante"… debes estar bromeando…- dijo inuyasha-_

_-pero no estoy haciendo inuyasha, te lo estoy diciendo en serio, tú vas a ser mi ayudante- dijo serio y firme santa- _

_Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, porque de un segundo a otro estaban en el polo norte, la casa de santa Claus…. Estaban cerca de la fábrica de juguetes, las casas de jengibre, etc. _

_-donde estamos?-preguntó inuyasha- hace frio…-dijo esto sintiendo que su traje se congelaba con la brisa helada- _

_-upps, perdón no me di cuenta de buscarte otra ropa inuyasha- dijo santa- ten esto- dijo santa tendiéndole un par de cosas de abrigo a inuyasha- te puedes cambiar en ese baño, yo te esperare aquí afuera- _

_-"en verdad debo hacer esto?"- se preguntaba inuyasha- "esto me pasa por no creer en esta fecha, si hubiera hecho caso, esto no estaría pasando"- se regañaba-_

…_._

_Lejos de allí, muchos kilómetros lejos de allí, estaban en la cabaña cenando, y a kagome le pareció raro que inuyasha no haya bajado a cenar, entonces decidió ir a buscarlo, llamo, como no volvía, decidió que era mejo dejarlo, porque capaz, pensaba ella, estaba meditando, y cada vez que el estaba meditando y ella lo interrumpía, siempre terminaban discutiendo y inuyasha terminaba en el suelo, porque así terminaban las discusiones de ellos dos: kagome con una vena mas grande que su cuello y inuyasha incrustado en el suelo por el collar que tenia en el cuello._

_-donde esta inuyasha kagome- preguntó shippou en cuanto entro de nuevo a la cabaña- _

_-no lo sé shippou- contestó kagome- seguramente debe estar entrenando con colmillo de acero o algo parecido, porque no lo encuentro- _

_-entonces ve a buscarlo- dijo shippou- conociéndolo como lo conozco a este tío, no pasara mucho tiempo, que va a empezar a tener hambre, cuando empiece a sentirlo, querrá volver, no te preocupes kagome-le dijo shippou consolándola-_

…_..._

_Como si supiera de lo que estaban hablando shippou y kagome, inuyasha empezó a tener hambre…._

_-"tengo hambre"-pensaba inuyasha- tengo hambre…. Quiero comer!-dijo inuyasha sobrándose el estomago- _

_-deja de quejarte inuyasha- dijo santa- que todavía tenemos que cargar el trineo con todos los juguetes de los niños….-_

_-bueno… aquí estamos inuyasha- dijo santa llegando a la fabrica- aquí, se fabrican un millon de juguetes por año, acordes a los deseos de cada niño para que puedan ser entregados todos los regalos el 25 de diciembre….- le explicaba santa a inuyasha-_

_-Si si si…..- decía inuyasha aburrido- cuando vamos a repartir todos los regalos hombre?- preguntaba ya harto de tanta palabrería de parte del hombre gordo-_

_-ten calma inuyasha, ya se que quieres deshacerte de este "trabajo", pero aun hay que cargar el trineo - decía santa llegando al trineo, inuyasha comprobó lo que por días le había dicho kagome: un trineo gigante, un montón de regalos, y los 7 renos rojos de santa Claus-_

_-wow!-dijo inuyasha- lo veo y no lo creo, no pensé que esto podría llegar a existir- decía inuyasha fascinado-( lisa: creo que es la primera vez que veo a inuyasha tan ilusionado con algo… ustedes que creen mis queridos lectores?... bueno continuemos)- _

_-¿donde están los regalos santa?- le preguntó inuyasha a santa-_

_-oye, no seas tan impaciente inuyasha- le contestó este- ven te llevare donde están los paquetes, tu tienes que ayudarme a cargarlos en ese trineíto de allá- dijo señalándolo a el y al trineo- _

_Con cuidado y muy despacio, inuyasha y santa empezaron a cargar los regalos en el trineo, poco a poco empezaron el recorrido en todo el mundo: la primera para era New York, estados unidos, en cada casa, inuyasha y santa repartieron los regalos correspondientes a los niños correspondientes, y en otros casos, como paso en muchas ocasiones esa noche, inuyasha pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que santa hacia con los niños malos… así en cada casa, (el que repartía y descontaba a los niños de la lista era inuyasha que estaba vestido con un traje parecido al de santa Claus,…, pero sin la barba,) los niños con cada regalos que les daba les daba las gracias y algunos niños llegaban hasta abrazarlo como agradecimiento…. Así fueron repartiendo los regalos en cada parte del mundo como: Rusia, china, Australia, Sudáfrica, argentina, chile, etc._

_El último lugar designado a entregar regalos era la tierra natal de inuyasha: Japón._

_-este… santa- dijo inuyasha extrañado-este lugar me parece conocido…, donde estamos?-le pregunta-_

_-sencillo inuyasha, estamos en Japón, tu hogar-dijo santa con simpleza-_

_Con estas palabras, inuyasha se alegro mucho….-"por fin volveré a verlos a todos: a shippou, a kaede, a sango, a ese pervertido de miroku, y a kagome…. Como la extraño"- pensaba inuyasha sonrojado (aunque esto ultimo no lo notó en absoluto)-_

_-inuyasha no lo notó, por santa Claus si…- ¿estas pensando en kagome inuyasha?-le preguntó santa-_

_-como dices?-dijo inuyasha extrañado- _

_-te pregunte si estabas pensando en kagome, porque estas sonrojado hasta las orejas de perro que tienes- dijo tranquilo santa- no tienes porque negármelo, se te ve en los ojos- dijo-_

_-bueno…-dijo inuyasha cambiando de tema no queriendo contestar a eso- cuando vamos a llegar a mi hogar santa?- le pregunto-_

_-tranquilo, ya estamos cerca, no te preocupes- ya llegamos- dijo santa aterrizando el trineo en el césped de la cabaña- _

_En eso que aterriza, los demás dentro de la cabaña, oyeron un ruido extraño y decidieron ir a ver que pasaba, en eso entra inuyasha a la cabaña:_

_-hola a todos!-dijo inuyasha- disculpen que me ausente por un par de horas, pero tienen que acompañarme afuera, es algo importante que tienen que ver….-_

_-pero inuyasha…-empezó kagome-_

_-ya se…. Pero despues me regañaras kagome….- dijo inuyasha impaciente- _

…_._

_Luego de discutir un rato, inuyasha y kagome salen al encuentro de santa Claus…_

_-hola a todos….-dice santa- disculpen si demore a inuyasha… pero la cosa es que, escuche desde mi hogar los relatos que kagome le contaba a él, y tambien escuche sus pensamientos, como no creía en esta fecha, ni es mi, decidí pues el venir hasta aquí, y encomendarle que fuera mi asistente a la hora d empacar los regalos en mi trineo… y tambien le encomendé que fuera el que los entregara….-dijo santa-_

_-oye...- dice inuyasha- tú no me encomendaste eso…., - dijo inuyasha molesto_

_-si ya sé- dice santa riendo- pero te traje de vuelta, porque me di cuenta de que extrañabas a esta hermosa muchachita que esta aquí con nosotros…-dice esto santa codeándolo en el brazo-_

_-em…. Bueno…..- dice inuyasha colorado- esto no me lo esperaba…. –espero que vuelvas por aquí mas seguido para pasar con nosotros estas hermosas fechas…- dice inuyasha despidiéndose- _

_-bueno voy a tratar inuyasha….-dice santa tambien despidiéndose- pero tu no vuelvas a ser malo con ellos… especialmente con kagome….-_

_-bueno…. Vamos a festejar con todos los de la aldea…. Vamos?- dijo inuyasha- _

_-wow…!- dijo shippou- no me lo esperaba-_

…

Hola a todos/as! Me emocioné mucho mientras escribía…. Hubo: alegría, risas, ira, y un montón de cosas mas…. Pero me enorgullece mucho porque este fanfic lo tuve meses en esta cabecita loca, y recién ahora pudo ver la luz…. Este era un pequeño one-shot, pero se me escapo de las manos y se convirtió en uno largo…. Nos vemos la próxima, ahhh, y manden reviews…. muchos reviews! Me alimento de ellos...! 3 3 3


End file.
